


Bitter Sweet

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Feelings, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marley gets her feelings hurt, Miscommunication sorta, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Rejection, Slightly Crazy Marley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summery: Rejection burns.





	Bitter Sweet

Title: Bitter Sweet

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Glee

Pairings: Jyder, Jarley

Characters: Jake P., Ryder L, Marley R.

Summary: Rejection burns.

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Jake." I whispered into the air carefully trying so hard not to embrace the boy and not ruin this precious moment for us. Slowly I moved towards him painfully slow watching his every moment. I refused to miss a single movement that belongs to him. He was pacing around in the Glee room holding an bouquet of various flowers.

I watched how his breath quicken as I grew closer. The pulsing heartbeat in his neck began more domain. His brown sugar colored cheeks highlighting the flexed jaw line. _'Am I making his act like this?_ ' I thought only to agree no one else could make Jake feel like I can with that confident I grew bold moving towards him more seductively almost. Swinging my hips in an dangerously slutty way he straighten up but he's eyes still didn't lock with mine.

 _'He's nervous. I make him nervous.'_ Suddenly he shot upwards from the seat in the Glee room he took. Moving towards his eyes locked with mine. I couldn't tell the emotions playing in his eyes but I saw the rawness in them.

For me.

 _'Yes Jake come to me.'_ I thought as I stopped allowing him to grace me with his muscular body. He stopped so we were a breath or an hair away from another.

"Hey Mar-" he began but I silenced him with an elegant finger to his perfect lips. "I understand Jake. I completely understand." I moved closer.

I wanted this.

I needed this.

I craved for this.

Ever since I saw him perfect everything in the hallway flirting with Kitty. I knew I deserved this happiness, he would give me and only me. He was only flirting with others to get underneath my skin not because he liked any of them. It was all for me and only me.

"Marley I need to tell you something." He whispered as he took a deep breath. I couldn't bother myself to fully listen because I already knew what was gonna be said to me. Jake was confessing his love for me but I didn't need to hear any of it because I already knew and I loved him too. I only came back to listen as Jake reached out gently shaking my shoulder, "Do you understand Marley?"

He stared at me for a few minutes before sighing in relief as I nodded my head simply. I felt a smile come onto my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

But.

He pulled away giving me an confused look as he continued to take steps back away, as if to distance me from him.

Confusion. Disappointment. Pain. Annoyance. Pity. Embarrassment. Those were all the emotions that filled his eyes as he stared at me.

Closing my eyes I breathe calmly, unable to look into Jake's face again. "Marley." I flinched at the pity evident in Jake's voice. Turning my back to him I wrapped my arms around myself comforting myself. Hands touched my shoulders carefully like I was an glass vase. I wished those hands were lustful and heated instead of the attempting reassuring feeling it had.

"I don't understand Jake. You said you love me!" I snapped turning towards Jake. My hands balled into fist as I stared the boy down.

"I never said you." he snapped back harshly.

"Then who!"

"Ryder! I love Ryder! I love Ryder, Marley." the softness at the end of the sentence felt like cold water dumped over me. Shocking me down to my core completely as it extinguished the fire in my belly.

I felt dizzy.

If I was glass I would have shattered into millions of billions of pieces from that confession alone. I tried to avoid his eyes which shined with pity in them. "I wanna stay friends Marley. Please." Oh how I wanted to open my mouth to replied to him but I couldn't. My brain was still playing reruns of his confession like an 80's TV show that they could never stop airing. Then it happened.

Bile.

Bile filled my throat as my eyes began to burn as it finally settled in my heart. The bitter taste of complete and utter rejection in my stomach traveling into my mouth. Oh my god. I wanted to scream as I dropped to my knees before him. Jake rushed to me but I stopped him as I shoved his hands away.

"Marl-"

"Leave now me alone!" I ordered cutting Jake off quickly.

He watched me for a few before heading out the door closing it behind him. His footsteps were the only thing I could hear over the thumping of my broken shattered heart.  
It was bitter sweet.

The boy I loved let me for the same boy who fought him for me.

* * *

I felt hollow. It was almost like someone ripped my heart out and set it blaze. I couldn't help but feel blindsided by Jake's confess. I mean how could be pick Ryder, he was handsome and everything but I was so much more.

"It must be an mistake. I'll make him see reason." so I headed back. I knew in my heart that Jake and I belonged together all I needed to do was prove it to him. As I turned the corner I could only stop and stare. Jake was standing in front of Ryder the bouquet of flowers presented. The two boys were talking but I knew that I had lost Jake. Ryder had that spark in his eyes the same one I held for Jake. Every part of me wanted to scream and make Jake see that I was the one for me but I couldn't.

Jake was in love with Ryder and despite how much it pained me I had to accept that.


End file.
